Add-ons
Add-on List Alloy Alloy is the add-on for what material a weapon is made of. It can be taken at creation or bought as an upgrade. You must simply declare what a weapon is made of on a character’s sheet. This add-on is great for monster hunter themed characters. (Example: Silver, Iron, Etc) Blessed '' Blessed means that a weapon has been blessed by some form of holy person and has the power of their god behind it. Blessed weapons deal double damage to most dark creatures. * ''This add-on is temporary and does not take an upgrade slot. '' * ''This add-on must be done during an event in the presence of a GM. '' * ''The character performing the blessing must be priest/reverend/holy person to perform it. This must clearly be stated in your character’s backstory at creation. '' ''Concussive Concussive is a special type of explosive add-on, but can be picked up for other weapons as an upgrade. Concussive attacks switch the damage from lethal to bashing. Targets hit by a concussive attack, regardless of taking damage, that fail to resist at difficulty fifteen lose their next action and receive a minus five to all perception actions. Charge A character’s weapon can be charged up for additional damage. The weapon deals extra damage equal to the number of turns charged (up to six). Cryo Cryo means a character has refrigerated rounds, or other such cold based attacks. A target hit with a cryo round, and fails to resist at difficulty fifteen, will act four actions slower than normal during a turn. This can stack to prevent the target from acting at all during a combat scene should the target’s initiative be lowered to zero. The target can make a resist check on their original turn of the next round to regain the lost initiative (only one draw is necessary). Gas The weapon has been modified to deal damage by means of gas. It functions like splash, but targets in its range must make a resist check. If they fail they take damage using only their natural soak (no armor). Higher Damage This add-on adds an additional +4 damage to a weapon. Incendiary Incendiary are fire-based rounds. If a target is hit with an incendiary round they suffer half a card draw, rounded up, at the end of each turn of lethal damage that can only be soaked by natural soak until they put out the fire. Knockback Knockback is simply the act of knocking a target flat on its backside. If a target is hit with a knockback attack and fails to resist, the target loses their next turn and its dodge rate is cut in half until the target can get back up, regardless of any damage actually taken. All shotguns and large hammer-like weapons automatically come with the knockback add-on for free. All other weapons must purchase it as an upgrade. Light A character’s weapon is lighter than most. It deals two less damage, but acts twice as fast. A character gets one extra attack per turn to be taken at the end of the turn (after all other players have taken their actions). This add-on is automatically granted to small knives and pistols (provided they do not have to be reloaded), or purchased as an upgrade. All Unarmed weapons have this add-on at creation. Long Barrel This add-on doubles the range of any firearm or archery based weapon a character carries. It must be purchased as an upgrade. Magnum Magnum means a character’s weapon has been modified to pack more of a punch, and it is slightly larger than normal to show it. Magnum allows the weapon to pick up a pair of kings by color (black or red) as additional Benjos in addition to the Jokers, but takes twice as long to act. You lose the next turn after using this weapon. This add-on must be purchased as an upgrade. This upgrade may only be purchased once. Scatter Scatter allows a weapon to attack two targets within three feet of each other. This add-on must be purchased as an upgrade. Splash Splash damage denotes that a character’s attack deals damage to a region, not just one target. All explosive weapons come with the Splash add-on automatically; all other weapons have to purchase it as an upgrade. Splash damage deals damage to a fifteen foot radius. Stun Stun attacks do just that, stun an opponent. If an opponent is hit with a stun attack and fails to resist difficulty eighteen, the target finds them at a disadvantage regardless of damage taken. The target must draw two cards, and keep the lower of the two. If the cards are the same value, they have to draw again for a low card. Tazed The Tazed add-on deals electric damage. This add-on must be purchased as an upgrade. A target successfully hit with a tazed attack and fails to resist at difficulty fifteen suffers an electric shock and cannot move for two turns regardless of damage. Trap Trap is an add-on for net like weapons, or other such weapons that are designed to immobilize a target. If a target is hit with a trap-type weapon and fails to resist difficulty fifteen, the target is trapped regardless of damage. The target must make a check to escape each turn; until they succeed they only have half their dodge rate and cannot act other than to escape. This add-on is automatic for nets, but must be purchased as an upgrade for anything else. The manner of escape is up to the GM based on the type, construction, and materials used to make the trap. Creating your own Add-on The list here is not absolutely every add-on out there. You can create or modify them as you wish, as long as you have the approval of a GM.